A vacuum cleaner is an electromechanical appliance utilized to effect the dry removal of dust, dirt and other small debris from carpets, rugs, fabrics or other surfaces in both domestic and industrial environments. In order to achieve the desired dirt and dust removal, a rotary agitator is provided to beat dirt and dust from the nap of the carpet and a pressure drop or vacuum is used to force air entrained with this dirt and dust into the nozzle of the vacuum cleaner. The particulate-laden air is then drawn through a bag-like filter, a dirt cup or a cyclonic separation chamber and filter combination which traps the dirt and dust, while substantially clean air is exhausted by an electrically operated fan that is driven by an onboard motor. It is this fan and motor arrangement that generates the drop in air pressure necessary to provide the desired cleaning action. Thus, the fan and motor arrangement is commonly known as the vacuum or suction generator.
The present invention relates to a floor cleaning apparatus equipped with a plenum for more efficiently and effectively directing air between the dirt collection vessel and the intake of the suction generator. More particularly, the plenum includes a half-plenum or first section that is separate and removable from the housing of the apparatus and a second section that is integrally formed as a portion of that housing. Advantageously, the plenum smoothly and efficiently directs airflow between the dirt collection vessel and the intake of the suction generator so as to enhance vacuum cleaner performance. Additionally, the plenum is relatively inexpensive to produce and both inexpensive and easy to assemble.